


Helden

by Leli



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Challenges, Drowning, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E Sirius annuì con forza, brandendo il suo scettro prima di partire in carica, seguito da Regulus mentre entrambi urlavano "<em>Dann sind wir Helden!!! Für einen Tag!</em>"</p>
<p>
  <strong>Per il compleanno di Lokex: AUGURI!!!</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helden

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non sono miei, il tedesco non è il mio, e la trama l'hanno inventata quei due scalmanati di Sirius e Regulus... io fondamentalmente mi sono limitata all'arte antica dell'amanuense.
> 
> Altra storia vecchia, pubblicata per il compleanno di Lokex ...
> 
> _"Come diamine t'è venuto in mente di regalare a Lokex una Sirius/Regulus?!?!?"  
>  "El, è inutile che urli... ormai il danno è fatto..."  
> "Ma Lokex è un drarrista convinta..."  
> "Sì, ma Helden io l'avevo in mente per questi due, non per Harry e Draco! Che c'entrano loro col tedesco?"  
> "Perchè, i Black che c'entrano?"  
> "Perchè a te Walburga ti sembra un nome ingelse?!"  
> "..."  
> "Ho vinto^^"_
> 
> TANTI AUGUUUURI A TEEEEEEE  
> TANTI AUGUUUUUURI A TEEEEEEE  
> TANTI AUGURI A LOOOOKEEEEX  
> TAAAAAAAANTI AUGUUUUUURIIIIIII AAAAAAAA TEEEEEEEEE!!!
> 
> Ok... io spero di averti fatto un regalo che possa esser più o meno gradito... spero solo che non ti sentirai male a leggerlo... non so bolle, eruzioni cutanee, nausea... mi sentirei in colpa...
> 
> Grazie a Zephan che mi ha betato - soprattutto la punteggiatura tedesca ^_______^ - di ritorno dall'Olanda questa storia ^___^ Un bacio cara!
> 
> A voi tutti, spero,
> 
> BUONA LETTURA!!!

Sirius quel lontano giorno era furioso. 

Aveva quattordici anni e stava per divenire un assassino. Oh, sì, non ci sarebbe stato alcun dubbio in proposito. 

A voler esser proprio proprio pignoli, stava per commettere un matricidio.

Se qualcuno avesse davvero avuto il coraggio di affermare che quella donna poteva vantare il diritto di chiamarlo figlio, ovviamente. E non solo lui.

Come diamine le fosse venuto in mente che uno scricciolo come Regulus potesse avere il fisico per affrontare la traversata della Manica a nuoto, era un mistero. Oh sì, certo, quella era una tradizione di famiglia: bisognava dimostrare di essere in grado di tornare nella madrepatria in qualunque momento. Certo! E se questo voleva dire attraversare la Manica a nuoto, bisognava farlo. 

E quel maledetto idiota di suo padre non aveva detto nulla!!!

Sirius era davvero fuori di sé dalla rabbia.

Sostava fuori la stanza dove Regulus dormiva dopo due giorni di febbre, come un grosso cane da guardia, non permettendo a nessuno che non fosse il medico privato del fratellino di avvicinarsi. Precauzione inutile dato che né sua madre né suo padre erano interessati a vedere di persona come stesse il loro bambino. Ma lui faceva comunque la guardia per evitare che il primo viso che Regulus avesse visto fosse quello di uno di quei due esseri che entrambi avevano la sfortuna di avere per genitori.

Non è questo il modo di passare un compleanno! Non è stramaledettamente _questo_ il modo!!!

Fu riscosso dai suoi foschi pensieri da un mugolio indistinto proveniente da oltre la soglia. Entrò senza indugio, per trovare finalmente gli occhi lucidi di febbre di Regulus ad accoglierlo.

"Dove siamo?"

Sirius tentò di moderare la sua rabbia "In Belgio, dagli zii."

"Quindi ce l'ho fatta...?" 

I suoi occhi si spalancarono dalla sorpresa e Sirius dovette mordersi la lingua per non rispondergli male "Sei svenuto a circa tre chilometri dall'arrivo." il tono tentava di essere neutro, ma vibrava di rabbia repressa.

Gli occhi di Regulus divennero tristissimo "Quindi _loro_ non sono stati soddisfatti..." 

Il musetto abbattuto che mise su sciolse ogni riserba, consentendo alla rabbia che il fratello maggiore si portava dentro di esplodere.

" _Du_!" ringhiò passando inconsciamente al tedesco " _Könntest... Du schwimmen wie Delphine?!_ " diede un pugno violento contro il muro, la voce era un unico affanno " _Delphine es tun!_ " si ricordava fin troppo bene il suo stesso battesimo e come i suoi genitori l'avessero guardato dopo che, stremato, era arrivato in Belgio " _Niemand... gibt uns eine Chance!_ " 

Regulus voltò la testa dall'altra parte, mordendosi il labbro, ma le mani di Sirius furono immediatamente sulla sua pelle, a incorniciargli il viso, obbligandolo dolcemente a tornare a guardarlo negli occhi. Quelli di Sirius bruciavano e le sue labbra erano distese in un caldo sorriso che bloccò la respirazione al più piccolo.

" _Doch können wir siegen für immer und immer._ " le mani grandi di Sirius scivolarono oltre le spalle di Regulus, stringendolo in un abbraccio che l'altro ricambiò immediatamente. 

A Hogwarts non potevano abbracciarsi così. Non potevano quasi nemmeno guardarsi e a Regulus era venuto il dubbio che il fratello lo odiasse veramente. Fortunatamente vi erano occasioni come quella a fugare ogni ragionevole dubbio. 

La voce di Sirius s'infranse melodiosa nell'orecchio di Regulus, evocando ricordi di bambino. 

" _Und wir sind dann Helden, für einen Tag._ "

 

Si ricordava benissimo di quella soffitta nella _depandence_ sgangherata al Manor in Germania: era il loro parco giochi preferito. Quel giorno erano riusciti ad aprire un baule pieno di vecchi abiti e si erano agghindati con le enormi tuniche decorate con oro e argento.

" _Ich..._ " aveva detto Sirius salendo su una sedia brandendo una scopa come se fosse uno scettro " _Ich bin dann König Und Du..._ " Regulus si era inchinato con una perfetta riverenza, copia di quella che le signorine di buona famiglia riservavano a sua madre " _Du Königin!_ " e per le risate quasi non era caduto dalla sedia. 

Quando entrambi riuscirono a ritrovare l'uso della parola, dopo che le mandibole avevano iniziato a dolere per il troppo ridere, Regulus aveva puntato la sua scopa verso l'angolo di mansarda dove avevano ammucchiato secchiate di cianfrusaglie fino a creare un esercito di mostri. 

Sirius si era nuovamente calato nella parte, e Regulus aveva fatto altrettanto. La sua voce di bambino riecheggiò nella mansarda, limpida e cristallina, mentre affermava, con un coraggio preso in prestito dal fratello " _Obwohl sie so unschlagbar scheinen, werden wir Helden für einen Tag!_ "

E Sirius annuì con forza, brandendo il suo scettro prima di partire in carica, seguito da Regulus mentre entrambi urlavano " _Dann sind wir Helden!!! Für einen Tag!_ "

 

Ora, ad anni di distanza da quegli avvenimenti, la battaglia per la vita e la morte li accerchiava, pretendendo il prezzo della loro alterigia. Ma non in quella notte: non in quell'ennesimo - o forse in quell'ultimo - compleanno. Non in quel vicolo, schiacciati contro una parete sconosciuta, con un Mangiamorte svenuto a far da palo al loro incontro clandestino.

" _Ich..._ " balbettò Regulus tra le braccia del fratello più grande " _Ich glaub' das zu träumen..._ " solo un sussurro a infrangere la notte. Sirius se lo strinse addosso, scivolando un po' più nell'ombra, scostandosi dai freddi mattoni. 

" _Die Mauer im Rücken war kalt._ " quasi si scusò. L'attimo dopo un incantesimo vagante colpì il muro che li aveva accolti poco prima " _Die Schüsse reissen die Luft._ " aggiunse trattenendo a stento una risata per la situazione assurda.

Regulus non riuscì a capire se Sirius si fosse spostato perché aveva avvertito il pericolo o davvero perché sentisse freddo, ma in quel momento non gli importò. Non aveva idea di come fossero finiti in quel vicolo, né di come fosse iniziata quella follia, ma lì si sentiva protetto. Si strinse un po' più al suo corpo caldo. Finalmente, dopo tanti anni, era protetto. Anche se la situazione era tanto strana e folle da farlo ridacchiare " _Doch wir küssen als ob nichts geschieht._ " poi vide la maschera del Mangiamorte all'ingresso del vicolo scivolare, rivelandone i tratti " _Und die Scham fiel auf ihre Seite..._ " il divertimento provato un istante prima era completamente svanito.

Ancora una volta Sirius gli prese il volto tra le mani, baciando castamente le sue labbra " _Oh, wir können sie schlagen für alle Zeiten. Dann sind wir Helden an diesem Tag._ " 

E Regulus si ritrovò, suo malgrado, a sorridere nuovamente annuendo a quella follia " _Dann sind wir Helden nur diesen Tag._ " 

 

 

* * *

* * *

Traduzione!

 

Tu

Puoi nuotare come i delfini

(Come) lo fanno i delfini

Nessuno ci da un'occasione

Ma noi possiamo vincere, per sempre e sempre

E allora saremo eroi per un giorno

 

Io... Io allora sarò re e tu... Tu la regina

Sebbene loro sembrano così imbattibili, noi diventeremo eroi, per un giorno

Allora noi saremo eroi per un giorno

 

Io... Io credo di sognare... 

Il muro nella schiena era freddo. I colpi tagliano l'aria

Ma noi ci baciamo come se niente potesse accadere

E la vergogna è caduta sul suo fianco

Oh, noi li possiamo battere per sempre. Allora saremo eroi in questo giorno

 

Allora saremo eroi solo questo giorno

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo e testo tedesco provengono dalla canzone "[Helden](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EQAi7lcyk8) ", traduzione di Till Lindemann della canzone "Heroes" di David Bowie, suonata dagli Apocalyptica.
> 
> BUON COMPLEANNO LOKEX!!! 
> 
> Uhm... mi sono fatta, almeno un po', perdonare per l'ultima Blackchest? 


End file.
